The Phone Call
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Second to House Hunting - Teh house is theirs now and it's the day after, they recive a very interesting call in the morning..... LMAO Remember Heero and Duo are NOT together!
1. You Gunna Answer That?

**The Phone Call**

* * *

**~Part 1~**

Duo stood in the living room of the house that they had bought not more then five hours earlier. Duo looked out the window as the sun cast its final glow on the world before the moon took it's place.

Heero walked into the living room with a soft sigh. Looking up, he froze and his breathing stilled. Duo was surrounded in the soft glow of the fading light coming from the sun. Duo turned slightly at the sound of him entering and Heero could see his violet eyes clearly. They sparkled and glowed in the fading light. **Beautiful.** The thought passed through his mind as Duo turned to him completely and smiled at him.

"Hey." Heero blinked as the light tone floated in the silence.

"Hey."

"This place is amazing." Violet eyes swept over the empty room.

Heero snorted. "I'd like it better if their were furniture."

Duo laughed. "It would look better." He grinned. "So that means shopping right?" He said sorrowfully.

"Tomorrow. Une has given us the first week off. She's also kindly re-instated the bank account I cut off after the first war." He snorted and handed Duo a soda. "Why I have no idea."

Duo grinned. "Not like we don't have other stolen accounts."

"Between the two of us, we have over thirty different accounts."

Duo laughed. "And over a million or so dollars all together right?"

"Nearly two." Heero sat down next to the duffel bags. "We need a list."

Duo nodded as he leaned back against the wall. "So start with the kitchen."

"Hai." From their the two made a list of everything they would need for each room of the house.

"So, we have like a lot of shopping to do tomorrow." Duo groaned. "Noooo."

Heero sighed. "We'll have the furniture delivered. Everything else we can pack into the cars."

"Sounds fun." Duo muttered.

Heero smirked at him as he pushed off the wall. "Sleep. It's past mid night."

Duo glared and chugged his soda. "You need to sleep. You're still not back up to par after your little princess pink adventures."

Heero rubbed at his eyes wearily with a sigh. "Sleep sound good." Heero let himself fall back against his duffel bag. Duo snorted and stretched out close to Heero. He stayed awake long enough to make sure Heero fell asleep. "Sleep well 'Ro." He whispered as his eyes closed.

----

Cobalt eyes fluttered open slowly as he groaned and turned farther into his duffel bag. He froze when his duffel bag grunted and muttered something. Heero slowly tilted his head back. His brow knitted in confusion as he saw Duo's sleeping face. He pushed himself up on one arm, sometime through the night he must have shifted and ended up using Duo as a pillow. He sat up fully and ran his hands up his face and through his hair.

Duo groaned and rolled. He curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist. Heero looked back over his shoulder at the other teen.

"L'y b'ck dw'n." Heero blinked and Duo tugged on his waist. "Down." Duo ordered. Heero snorted but did as he was told. He stiffened when Duo didn't release him, instead he just moved closer.

One arm was wrapped around his waist while the other made a pillow under his head. His legs tangled with Heero's. "Relax 'Ro." Duo muttered into his shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

Heero closed his eyes and focused on forcing himself to calm down. Duo pressed closer and he focused on the steady heart beat. Duo was almost asleep when Heero shifted. He whimpered at the lose of the warmth and contact. Heero shifted onto his side and pulled Duo into his arms. Duo's eyes snapped open as his knees were pushed apart and one of Heero slid in between. A blush worked it's way to his cheeks.

Heero pulled him closer, bringing them flush against each other and Duo's blush darkened. " 'Ro?"

"Sleep. "He whispered as he buried his nose into chestnut bangs.

Duo chewed his bottom lip before he slid an back across Heero's waist. Heero went to shift again and Duo's thighs clamped down, holding him in place. It felt right and great to Duo. Heero rested an arm over Duo's waist, fingers brushing Duo's ass.

Duo didn't find sleep for quiet some time. When he finally had, it was plagued with memories and fantasies of Heero. He woke many times due to the fact that his dreams were becoming perverted quickly. Duo groaned softly as Heero shifted and his thigh pressed up firmly against his groin. Heero shifted again and Duo barely resisted the urge to grind down.

Heero's cell phone rang just as Duo's self control was about to snap.

"Fuck." Heero groaned.

"Me." Duo whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothin 'Ro. Talking to myself."

The phone continued to ring. "You gunna answer that?"

"No." Heero pulled Duo closer, if possible.

"Why? Who is it?"

"Relena."

Duo frowned and shoved Heero onto his back. "Duo what are you-?" He froze as Duo leaned over him and grabbed his phone.

He flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?" He let tints of annoyance lace his voice.

_"Heero?"_

"No. It's Duo."

_"Where's Heero?" Relena hissed._

"Currently laying under me." Duo grinned as Heero's mouth fell open slightly.

**This can not end well. **Heero thought.

* * *

Awww there was cuteness and fluff and before I update to the next chapter remember they are NOT together!!!!!!! ~VED I just like torturing their sanity!!!


	2. Get off? I Think I Might

**~Part 2~**

_"You're lying."_

"On top of him? Yes." Heero tugged on the his braid. "Ow Heero. Don't do that, it hurts."

_"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Relena shrieked._

Duo ran his hand over Heero chest softly, grinning like a fool. "Running my hand over him." Duo bit his lip to stop the laugh. Heero snorted and Duo put the phone on speaker.

_"Get off of him!"_

"Get off?" Duo grinned as naughty things passed through his mind. "I think I might."

_"NO!! Don't you dare touch him!" She shouted._

"Touch him?" Duo chuckled. "I already am, in many places might I add." Duo-for his part- was maintaining the silent laugh factor.

_"Maxwell! I swear if you do anything-"_

"Damn it Duo!" Heero hissed. "Stop that." Duo snickered but continued to poke Heero. He winked and mouthed 'play along'.

"You know you like it."

"Not so hard." Duo buried his face into Heero chest to muffle his laughter at Heero's response.

_"HEERO! What is he-?"_

Heero rolled them quickly, Duo hissed as he hit the wooden floor. "Damn it Heero. You don't have to pound me into the floor!" Duo winced. "Damn you, that hurt."

Heero grinned wickedly. "My apologies."

_Relena gasped. "Heero-"_

Duo screamed as Heero lightly bit his neck. He hadn't expected Heero to take it this far. Duo panted softly. "Sorry Relena, but we're a tad bit busy right now! Call you later." Duo groaned into the phone as Heero buried his face into his shoulder. He snapped the phone shut on the woman's screams.

"Heero."

"Hai." Heero pulled back laughing.

"Mind getting off of me?"

Heero snorted. "I do mind." Heero let his head fall back down to Duo's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.

Duo blinked. "For?"

"The interesting wake up call. Here's hoping she doesn't call for a few years."

Duo snorted. "Not likely."

"Then may you be around next time. You make her phone calls fun."

Duo blushed and he pushed Heero. "Long day, lots to do, and few hours to do it all in. Get your lazy ass up and off of me."

Heero snorted and rose. He helped Duo up and they left for their day of shopping.

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AM I AMAZING OR WHAT?!!!! I BET YOU NO ONE SAW THAT COMING!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~VED


End file.
